La valse de Steve
by Tisama
Summary: Un air d'accordéon, un soldat nostalgique et deux amoureux...


**Titre :** La valse de Steve  
 **Pairing :** Steve Rogers-Captain America/ Tony Stark-Iron Man  
 **Rating :** K+  
 **Disclamer :** Marvel est l'heureux propriétaire de ces deux merveilles  
 **Genres :** Romance/Spiritual  
 **Résumé :** Un air d'accordéon, un soldat nostalgique et deux amoureux...

 **Note de l'auteur :** Pour ceux qui me connaisse déjà, vous devez savoir que j'adore mettre de la musique avec mes fictions. C'est en écoutant la **Valse d'Amélie** (tirée du film Amélie Poulain), que j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic. Je vous conseille de lire le texte avec la musique, ce sera beaucoup plus parlant. (Attention, il existe une version Piano, mais je me suis basée sur l'originale que je préfère largement). Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

 **La valse de Steve**

Une, deux, trois, et... une deux trois. Les notes de l'accordéon l'envoûtent. Steve ferme les yeux et un sourire nostalgique apparaît sur ses lèvres. Ce genre d'air, il en a entendus tellement dans sa jeunesse. Ils ont fini par devenir des chansons redoutées.

Il n'a jamais pu poser ses mains sur les hanches délicates d'une jeune fille, il n'a jamais pu la faire tournoyer entre les autres danseurs. Trop petit, trop fragile, ridiculement insignifiant.

A la place, il regardait danser Bucky, le magnifique Bucky, dont les grands yeux bleus mystérieux et le sourire charmeur envoûtaient ces gentes dames. Bucky, son ami, son frère, son parfait opposé. Il ne l'a jamais envié. Il l'aimait trop pour ça.

Ensuite, la Guerre est arrivée. Après les événements de Pearl Harbor tout s'est enchaîné très vite. Les fêtes continuaient à New-York, mais Steve n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : s'enrôler. Il a essayé une fois, deux fois, puis cinq, recalé à chaque fois. Trop petit, trop fragile, ridiculement insignifiant.

Puis Erskine est arrivé avec ses seringues et son super sérum. Certains auraient pu y voir une blague, mais Steve n'a vu là que la clé qui le mènerait à son rêve : servir sa patrie.

Il a rencontré la superbe Peggy. Comme une princesse dans ses hauts talons aiguilles mais comme une guerrière face à tous ses soldats. Peggy qui l'a embrassé, Peggy qui lui a promis une danse. Toutes ces promesses brisées, à jamais figées dans la glace de ses souvenirs.

Aujourd'hui, Bucky a disparu, il ne le verrait plus jamais charmer une femme. Peggy n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Même le grand Howard Stark a abandonné la piste de danse. Il ne reste plus que lui et ses vieux démons.

Une, deux, trois, et... une, deux, trois. Valse bienheureuse, il en connaît parfaitement le tempo. Une, deux, trois, et... une, deux, trois. Valse malheureuse, il n'en a jamais connu le frisson.

« Bonjour, toi ! »

Steve ouvre les yeux. Allongé sur _leur_ lit, il peut regarder son bel amant retirer sa cravate et déboutonner le haut de sa chemise. Le brun s'assoie près de lui et caresse le bout de ses doigts des siens.

« Dis-moi, monsieur Rogers, m'accorderais-tu cette valse ? »

Le ton est séducteur et le sourire charmeur. Steve en frissonne. C'est exactement comme dans ses rêves. Les yeux rivés dans ceux de Tony, il se redresse doucement.

« Avec plaisir, monsieur Stark. »

Son amant lui tend une main galante dont il se saisit aussitôt. Ils se lèvent se placent l'un en face de l'autre. Tony place sa main gauche sur la nuque de son soldat et noue les doigts de sa main droite à ceux de Steve qui pose sa main libre sur la hanche de Tony.

Une, deux, trois, et... une, deux, trois. En avant, un quart de tour, en arrière, un quart de tour. Ils volent et virevoltent sur les notes de l'accordéon : amants d'une nuit, puis amants pour la vie. Le cœur gonflé par la joie, Steve colle son front à lui de Tony qui lui sourit. La musique prend de merveilleuses nuances chatoyantes. Tout s'accélère, Steve renaît sur ces pas de danses. Il est vivant et il danse avec l'homme qu'il aime.

Ses souvenirs s'envolent sur les derniers accords, comme des feuilles mortes emportées par le vent. Leurs lèvres, quant à elles, se rejoignent pour entamer un ballet d'un autre genre.

* * *

 _Hésitez pas à mettre une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser... C'est toujours agréable ! Grosses bises !_


End file.
